epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Gang Wikifare Episode 15 - The Drums of War
*The scene opens with Pixel and CW in a messy workshop* Pixel: Right...I guess I should show you around... CW: Sounds good... Pixel: Erm....this is the desk...it's where we do most of the work CW: What do we work on? Pixel: Weapons...armour...explosives...cars...pretty much anything... CW: Why do you need so much? Pixel: It's a long story... CW: I'm a good listener... Pixel: Well...many years ago I had a brother and a sister...my brother was ill...he needed help or he would die...my sister had heard rumours of a magician in the mountains who could fight death...we travelled to find him...to save my brother...when we got there he did all he could...TMC was alive but he couldn't cure the illness...I got mad at the magician and joined a group of others who were against him...we fled the city but I couldn't take my siblings with me... CW: What happened? Pixel: A few weeks later...he...he sent word through that as punishment for me running away...my brother was allowed to die... CW: Shit...that's horrible... Pixel: I swore that day that I would fight him...and see everyone in that compound who condoned my brother's death would meet the same fate as him... CW: Is that what all the stuff is for? Revenge? Pixel: It is not revenge...it is justice... CW: What happened to your sister? Pixel: Shes still alive...probably rotting in a prison cell CW: What is the wizard called? Pixel: Depends who you ask...some are scared of his name...of its power...I'm not...I speak it proudly knowing one day he will be a corpse at my feet... CW: So what is it? Pixel: Scraw! *The scene changes to Bob lying on his bed while Isaac paces next to him* Isaac: What happens if they track it back to me? Bob: They won't..there's far more evidence against the others than there is against you... Isaac: You're sure? I think some people suspect me Bob: Whatever...Chespin is in charge of the investigation...he is loyal...I will make sure you are only suspected if it suits us... Isaac: Good... Bob: You did well by the way... Isaac: Thanks boss...did he really have to die? Bob: Randy didn't want us to attack Scraw...he was a threat to our goals...a threat to our plans... Isaac: I see... Bob: I can only take those who are loyal in to the next generation....Randy would have opposed me... Isaac: Then he had to die boss... Bob: Indeed...and there are others who oppose me...deal with them too... Isaac: Yes boss... *As Isaac leaves the scene changes and we are in Weavile's tavern. Gabriel, Damaster, Eyes, Phil and two other guys sit at the bar* Gabriel: I'll have another, Weavile Weavile: Sorry Gabe...we only have non alcoholic stuff left Gabriel: Eww... Weavile: Sorry... Phil: I'll have one Weavile... Eyes: Really??? Phil: Yeah... Eyes: But we are on patrol in 5 Phil: The road is blocked off...nothing's gonna happen...Bob wouldn't mind... Eyes: It's your funeral... Damaster: What does patrol involve? Phil: Walking around the rocks...making sure the enemy isn't approaching... Gabriel: It's the dullest job Man 1: You should try cooking... Eyes: Poor Jag...always forgotten...shouldn't you be at the kitchen? Jag: Nah...Alpha is in charge today...he won't need me for another couple of hours... *Pixel, Tov and Kaze walk in* Kaze: Hey all...get us a non-alcoholic one, Weavile Pixel: I'll just have a lemonade... Tov: Root beer for me Pixel: So Weavile...how did your interview go... Weavile: Pretty easy...I told them where I was at the time...checking up on stock....Chespin verified it and I'm no longer a suspect Kaze: Lucky you... Eyes: Guess yours didn't go so well Kaze Kaze: Chespin can't verify where I was...Intru and Mat can't testify in favour of me until they are cleared...I was checking up on them... Phil: No one thinks you did it... Jag: I heard it was that Evol figure...apparently Chespin and Flare are interviewing him this evening... Eyes: Phil...we should get on patrol...Gabriel can you luck after Dammy? Gabriel: Sure Damaster: See you later fellows... Phil: Bye! *Wunderwaffe walks in* Wunder: Eyes can I talk to you a minute? Go ahead on patrol Phil...I'm sure Eyes will catch you up soon... Eyes: Sure...you don't mind do you Phil? Phil: Nope *Wunder pulls Eyes to one side as Phil leaves* Tov: I wonder how Chespin is doing... Kaze: I don't know but I hope sure Randy was a one time thing and we don't have a serial killer on the loose... *The scene changes to a dark room, suddenly the lights turn on and we see Flare stood in the door* Flare: Hello? Is anyone there? *Flare steps in a few feet and Chespin stands up, his hands behind his back* Chespin: Oh hello Flare... Flare: Hey Chespin...why were the lights turned off? Chespin: I was....trying to simulate the murder conditions Flare: Hmmm...what are you holding behind your back? Chespin: It's...it's nothing... *Flare rushes at Chespin and grabs a bag containing evidence* Flare: What are you doing? Chespin: Flare! It's not what it looks like! Flare: It looks like you're setting up the case! Why would you do this? What do you gain? Chespin: I can't say... Flare: You have to tell me... Chespin: I can't...Im so sorry... *Flare is cut off by a loud scream* Flare: We discuss this more later *The scene changes and 7 men are stood sombrely by a body on the floor* Eyes: Shit...shit....shit... Weavile: Poor Phil... Kaze: Im sorry Eyes...I know you were both very close Chespin: Looks like he tripped and fell...died of a broken neck... Bob: Poor guy... Flare: Hmmm...had he been drinking? Weavile: He had two drinks earlier... Isaac: Why wasn't Eyes with him? Eyes: Wunder needed to talk to me... Isaac: about what? Eyes: Nothing important... Isaac: Right... Flare: It does look like an accidental death...Kaze can you come back with me...I want some background on Phil... Weavile: I'll look after Eyes... Kaze: Sure Flare... Chespin: I'll come too Flare: No Chespin...you will not... Chespin: ... Flare: I feel this would be better handled 1 on 1... Chespin: Ok... Flare: Come on Kaze... *Kaze, Flare, Weavile and Eyes leave* Chespin: Flare suspects me sir... Bob: It doesn't matter...it's almost time... Isaac: With this death all but Evol have alibis... Bob: Excellent isn't it? Isaac: Indeed sir... Bob: Isaac...send new to Pixel...I need those cars readying...within the next few days we ride to war... *the scene changes to show DWAS and two others walking through the halls of Scraw's compound* DWAS: The three ran...just as you predicted my lord... Man 1: Indeed...I saw the faith that Xim held for Evol...she will travel to save him...but I fear it is too late to prevent Bob leading his group here... DWAS: We will prepare the defences sir... Man 1: Send GIR and Rom to guard the secret tunnel DWAS: Only them? Bob knows of that entrance...he is bound to use it Man 1: hehe...I'm counting on it...he will bring the seven together...now...let us pay a visit to our guests.. *The first man throws two large doors open to reveal an infirmary, all the beds are occupied by sleeping individuals* DWAS: Why, Lord Scraw? Scraw: Because I need a few of them...their destinies are soon and from their sleep they must be released *DWAS and Scraw leave the other man at the door as they start walking* Scraw: A battle is set to occur...Zombie has prophesied it... DWAS: And what has he seen? Scraw: Death...defeat...victory... DWAS: Oh...ok Scraw: And faces...faces of those who have a role to play... DWAS: And who are these people? Scraw: Here is the first... *Scraw stops at a bed* Scraw: Steeler...my old friend...one of the seven...he must be awakened...Jack...get over here and wake him from his slumber *A man in an apron walks over* Jack: Yes sir! Scraw: Come on DWAS...we still have a few visits to pay... *Scraw and DWAS start moving forward* DWAS: With Xim and Coupe leaving we only have two of the 7 here... Scraw: Bob will bring me the other four... DWAS: What about the girl? She isn't with Bob... Scraw: She is the problem...we have to solve... DWAS: How? Scraw: With our next pawn...Tkid... DWAS: How will he help? Scraw: He will capture her and bring her here... DWAS: Oh...what about Xim and Coupe? Scraw: I have a special operative for them... DWAS: Really? Scraw: Oh yes...the best mind this planet has to offer *laughs maniacally* DWAS: Oh.....the special operative Scraw: Indeed...prepare Wonder for his next outing.... *The laughter continues as the screen fades to black before changing to show a dark prison cell. A girl is slumped in the corner. Two other guys stand around in the cell with a guard outside* Woman: So cold...so dark...locked up so long without even a crime put against my name...why does he hold me here for my brothers misdeeds... Man 1: It is unfair indeed, my lady... Woman: Ahhh TK, my loyal servant...you have stayed by my side so long... TK: I will never leave it, my lady... Woman: I have told you before...call me Pixelette... TK: I am afraid not, mistress, I was commanded by Master Pixel to always be below you and protect you from harm Pixelette: You are a good man TK Man 2: Indeed you are TK Pixelette: I wonder what has come of my brother... TK: He said he would return for you, mistress Pixelette: I just hope it's soon TK: He's coming....I can feel it... Next Time on Gang Wikifare Bob: And so sound the drums of war...today we fight for ourselves and for the entire human race...tonight I shall sit on Scraw's throne and leave the magician dead at my feet...EVERYONE MUST DIE! Kaze: Yeah! Pixel: Justice! Isaac: Everyone must die! DWAS: His force is oncoming sir...how do we respond? Scraw: We wreak endless death on our enemies...we make them crumble at our feet Pixel: Ready the explosives! CW: Explosives ready! Mini: We've lost the wall Bob: You've come far enough..Isaac initiate the order... Category:Blog posts